Da goffik taco
by Asma-Rabia666
Summary: Citrin is a demigodd but has got a quest! Wut does se do?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONESIES ohmagosh dis is gonna be a revolutiery thingy. Wowsaw i hate tacos. Love it or meh.

Hello to you all goffs and odders that i dnot care aBOut. My beajkfhtuutiful name isth Citrine Onyx Demon Days Tarturustia Smith. But DONTNT CALLm me. Inhate tacos.

perxy is swo hot BUTT hes wth Aanybeht, and annybeth is goodish. Well no. Shes a Badz, like me. Im a Badz. So is perxy and Neeko and Hammerfist. But der are Goodz, kike Zeusie, Pipper Franks (like the hot doggy thingz!), Hazlnut nd.

Ohmagodz meh hatez the lava climmen walk. It is horribles to meh blak dress. Butt meh likes the burny holes look in it, so dat be okah. My fav colour is black DUH and my leas fav colours be is be pink and yella, cAUSe i dnot like strawberRY smoothis or bananaNAas. Neeko aparetnyl does tho, cause he be wth Wilfred, dat awful tacoy boy. Neeko is

Bi Asma

now thou shalt knoewth how meh greatneks got to camp mudbloodszx...?.?...?.?...?.?...


	2. Chapter 2

Chaaaapter Toe dis . Hey Rabia dis is gonna be guud isnt IT ohmasatin. Satin. Heh. Enjuy peprrfrkfn dis wiodnejdi guud

Oka BRO WHO ROTE DAT FIRST REVEW Rabia we got or 1 revew aint dat grate butt DUDE WE WALKED HARD ON DIS! PARODY OF WHUT we did awsume didnt we rabia

Meh and meh goffs be smokin today, but not cigs. It fun. We out behind the schoo, cause you know, i ont go homeie for a while afta schuol. ! Hey,! She says to moi. ! Whut power wood you vont?!

!Wail,! I says, cause you kno, i am a BADZ I SAYS DIS. ! Probabuably fyre.!

! OHMASATIN for realy realz?! She boomed. ! Den you cook blow up tacos like a boomy boom!

! U r so smart! I squeaked. Den i point at Buzz Lightyears face. ! Fire! I mustered. ! Dynamite! Roller Coasters!

Den the schoul set on fyre! Buzz dropped his cig and more fiiiire! It wuz insane! Boom! We had run away. She fell like a Goodz. Whatever! Buzzs black hair set on fyre! It looked kool! Den he died. But dats okay, cause i lived. An dats whuts impotnanfngidnt. I am king. And queen! Like Prince. Hes dead, right? I like dead people.

i lay on da ground? Den a guy and a horse. No, both. Whut? Dude on horse came. He looked like a Gooz, da weirod! He held ou t a hand, and i said ew. He old me that it am a god. I said i kno and i passed away.

Bi Asma. Bye! Tacos. I love strawberries, i saw a dude. He said hi. I said ew.


	3. Chapter 3

CHacTER TRS hey gize dis is RABIA nd i luv dis storiie! Do u lik it? I no i rote dis pretty fast but is still good rite?

Whn i woke up dere wasf ire, I glarred at da boy who was feedingn mee strasbery smoothie. "Wut dis? Is smootie?, sed upsetly.

.No this es not a smothie? Is ambossea!,!1!. Sed the boi. "I peRXY i da son of da see god..

"Da sun of da sea good? Youre a good,?!." I angsted sad,jg.

"No nut a good! A GODDDDDDD! Bit i wish my dad was SAITSN," h rored. U smiled and jmped up. "Me two! I luv safTAN!"

."Nerr i luv him more,! Perxy sed arngily. Bit my dad was Posseidhwn nd i can contol water. . "Lick.." " He rased on handh and all da water im da room Moved in a pentageran shape.

Q"

"cool i can cintrol fiyah!, sad sexisly. I raysed my head and da candle thingie splodedx!, there was fiyr everyware nd perxy screamed.

Den da door flew opne nd someone ran inanx iously. T was... ANXABETH!11!1!

Dis was rabia writeng and i hope u lice it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chpater For ohmasatin dansk a lot Rabia dat wS butiful meh haps

Btw to the peER ho rote our SECOND REVIE so haps butwhy u care wut langage we use?

Anabety locked me. Se haf red ides amd locked like a true goff. She haff wots of makeUP on her FACE and it lcoekd realy prettty. Wen sh sawth meh and perxy she was like whut and i sed hi my nalme is Citrine Onyx Demon Days Tarturustia Smith, bit you ch call meh Citrin. She sad oka.

den i saw anabety kiss perxy on da chek! I asked if dey are a thin, and perxy sed yea. I was angri. Butt i says oka, dats great. Yo two lock grate.

den i ran out da dore and a oi hooked meh up to da lava climbin walk and i dot it wood be fun.

It was not fun.

I got down and sed to da boi, my dress be ruined! U must not be a goff.

Den he says, but i am- lock at meh! He wz wearing lots of black with stuff. I saw he had a yello strin tyed on his rist, butt before i culd say anythin he sed, see meh a goff.

No yor not! A randmo personn says. Yor datin Wilfred! Yo a Goodz!

I glarred at him. Yor a Goodz? I glarred.

No! He whimpered. He made a whimpering noise. Meh a Badz. Sat in is da best!

Yah! I screamed. Pokemon go!

Dats a good game.

No! ,,!,!,!,!,!,!,!,!?.,k xgjodt gseiBt den i says who is Wilfred?

My name Is Neeko.

Wel who is Wilfred?

My name is Neeko.

Ohmasatin! I bellowed. Who are yo datin?.?.?.?!..,.,

Satin.

Ohmasatin! A. Meh two! I whispered.

Ohmagod! Neeko roared. Oops.

HOW CAN U SAY DAT WORD OHMASATIN I DOT U WERE A GOFF NO YOU AINT

neeko locked at his yelo string. Yeah. I am!

B4 i cold say anyden, anabexty and perxy and Hammerfist came. Come on! Dey sed. We need u! A monstra

Hufulbid is attackin da camp mudblood!

Ohmasatin! My skni turned Banananfdzjk fskdjv yelo bCAUse i was anckcius. Com ON! Hammerfist sed upsetly


	5. Chapter 5

Chappy five look i rote again! S it good?

"a MONSTER?!111!" I yeled. Oh noes!

.help me cITREne yore my onley hop!" Sed perxy i screamed as da montser apeared dere. Anabeta tosed me a sowrd nd i trew it back. .i set dis bich nO FIYAH!1!11!' I sed.

i screamed an shrekked nd da HUFULBIDSFINGEREXPLODESS? "yaasa i won!666!. I sed.

But den da ashes jumpes up nd mad knew fingers! Now da thingie had six fingers! No t tree! Wut?

LLOL u have fake finger!,. I gigle.d

"Mow I kell u + ur frends! My fingrs r so reel!" Da hifulbid hisssed.

. nurr i wont let u!." I bellowe. "Stop it noew!"

Da hilufidbud stoped nd locked sad. "But i want too!.

No u cant!

Fine! I wont kill dem! I just og now!

Den de hiluingie ran of and Hamerfist fistbumped ne but it hurt lick a hammer. Ow! "U use fiyer! U mist be a kiddy of Ephestas!'perxy sed

.ner wut espestos!" I dreemed.

No Hephestus! Da fiyah goddess!" annieBeet crrected.

"Im a... DEMIGOD?!'?

Hey guyz i spent so long on dis chapta is so good tho! Nd i rote dos poem too:

Tacos r bad

Citrene is bad

Goffs r da best

And so is she!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 55 hey dis be RABIA again dont u just luv reeding disa? Nd ASMA stop beeng such a PREP youre acting lik a GOODZ!

"Dat night we was in da bonfyre. Der were mushmellows nd s'mores but only da GOODZ ate smo'ris. Dey're so gorss and preppy! LIKE YO FACE ASMA

Js goffs were in da back corner. Da fiyah was pink and jello by da goodz, lik strawbery banan smootie fier. Ew! ! But by us badz, it was all dakr like purpel velvet nd black satin like it was soles dyeing or someting. I was sititng on a black oynx bench lick my middle nam.

,ooh dis fiyah be hawt!' Sed an awful preppery boi he had glitty gold hare nd locked super preppy like sokeone who licks tacos.

"Nut as hot as Cirtine! Se's so hot he could burn yor hare off Wilfredd!" Defrended Binaca.

."Wait wilfred?! Nekko!s goodz dating person?! Wat! !?" Sed Citrene clamly.

"nobody cna burn my hair is puree gold! , sed Willf

But yes i can look!' Shouts Citrien as se jumped into da fiyah! Her hole dress cot on fir but dat was oka. Se rased her hand nd ponted wit one finger. "U dam prep!"

Wilfred scrememe and ran off his hair was on fyre! And not prepy red yello fiyr, but acid black deat firRr! Citrine laffed nd so did her frends.

Neeka was criing an he luked sad. But Citriend idnt care b/c she was a goff and he aas so stupzid datting a taco boy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapta Sic. Rabia grate job on dat last chapte u did grate but who r u callin prep i wear black eveday and u r da one who is all ways wearing dat preppy cloth stuff!

Btw rabia were is my bracet u didnt give it bak yesturdy.

I wok up in my black bed. It is blak. Da sheets are red and porple cuz dos are goff colors AND DATS OKA RABIA T O WER PORPLE so der peertty. I wnt to git a shower and used by blood scented shampoo. Da soap is made wth human fat. Sounds gros but it worked well to moistroise meh skin. Den i put on my blak jeans and meh black tank top wth Fall out boi on ot. Der grate. Den i went outside after pullin up my hf and hal black and red hauir. Its really long but dont get tangled cuz im not a prep. My skin write now is pale. At da bonfire it was green. Dark green, not preppy gren.

SATIN wouldnt eva

Imsaw Neeko and Wilfred 2getha and i roared at dem. Like a lion. Den i went to da breqakfast area. Dey had two areas! One for Badz and one for Goodz. I immeiately wnt to da Badz area and powred me a galsss of blood and an omelette fried in glood. So its red not yello YAY. dats good. NO NOT GOOD. u kno.

Den i saws Neeko crin. I wnt to him and sed whut you crin bout.

He sed somethn abo ut a sister and i walked wy.

I came.

To a Badz table. Perxy wz der, and he was hot. Dats why i sat der. Den annabet6 came. She sat by him amd i was sas.

We st ill dnot kno who yer godly paretn is. Perxy sad.

Well! I bellowed. IM SURE WE WILL FIND OUT i whispered.

Yea. Anabety sed. Every1 does.

I saw a Goodz eatin a taco and i screamed YOU ARE WJKVSF EF YOER PREP GOOSJFOSRAFAWIUB

Dat kid locked scared and droped his taco on da floor. I turned bak to perxy and anabety. Dat kid is stupid i sed. Den i eaned across da table and kissed perxy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7evan i dont have ur fucking braclet asma! Stop saying i took it!

,,"i luv ur shirt cirine! Ur so prety!" Sed Neeko

Go way neeko ur such prep stuped taco boi! Evrybody yeled.

neeko left and e all laffed. "Dude so stupid did u know da other day he was eatin a taco?" Sed hammerfist.

"WUT"

"Yeh is true he was p!

"he was eating a TACO!, dat dam prep! Y is he even a Badz he shuld be a GOODZ?!"

Yeh! Neeko is a goodz!

I locked at my MCR skeleton t shit and smiled. .im so pretty even satin luvs me.. i sed. "Yeh u r citrus ur so hot! I luv u!" A random goff sed i smiled and slapped him "u dont get to luv me only satin can luv me"

"lets go guyz dis is boring breckfast is over anyway.s sed perxy

Yeah perxy lets go lava rock climming! Annabeta yelled sor everyone to here. Satin luvs rock climming!

.No anxabet he dosnt satin luvs killing goodz"

Den anxabeth punched sum one reel hard and dere was blood everywhere. It was... HAMMERFIST!

Chapta


	9. Chapter 9

Chapta 9

Evryone was screming but not me cuz im too brave! But i was still scarred and YES asma it IS ok to be scared wen dis happens! I stared as hamerfists nose got all blody and den i saw her slap annybet!

"stop fighpting!. I yellwed.

(dis is asma now bc rabia haz wRiters blok) NO! Hammerfist gwoed, punchinm anybety. NO ONE HITX MEH AND GITS WAY WTH IT

I SIGHED

(Dis be rabia again) 'Stop figting!" I sed again. But dey was ignoring meh an I had to do someting. Hammerfis jimped on annaeth an dey started restling. Da goodz scremes more nd one trippped into a pancack stand an I laffed. But den i got an idea!

I point my finger at da taco stand an shout "BOOM!11!1!" Da tocas splodex an evrybody froze!

But wen i turned round i saw mistah D an he waz fallin to his keees! He sed "i heart u citrene mary me


	10. Chapter 10

Tin

"Ew ur old guy,!" I sed yeah but im hot an im a god! no ur a good! I cant marry a goodz!, i shouted!

Then annabeth and Perxy starred macking out on a table bit nobody cared b/c dey were too shoked at my new boi man god thingie. But i carred bc perzy wuz so hawt! Dam!


	11. Chapter 11

Eleben wow rabia i didnt kno dat u wood do dat idea hahahaha itz fuNny

Affta dat, wee all went to our cabenz. Like a mercedes. Mercades benz geddit? I put on my pyjamas in my room in the Big House. I herd some1 downstairs yell about tacos, and i scremed back, TACOS R BAD an det were quirt. Den i herd mr d's voice, and i hid in my bathrom. But he neber came to my room anyways. Dats good. I sawd dat my hair had turned a brown colour, beecause i wuz scarred.

THIS IS RABA NOW Y U NOT REVEWING DO U NUT LIK IT?!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter TWelve hey gals this is rabia!

Wen I woke up i went loooking for perxy. E was ao hot and i jus wanted to feel his tanskin and stuff I went to the Posidon House were he sleps an nocked on the big seeshell doornob.

"Perxy u in dere?" I sed anxously. Wut if he wasnt?or if Annybeth and him were doin it? There was no anser.

Evryting turned greeen! I was green and dere was green mist around me then a million dollars fell donw! Ha lol jk. But it was gren skin an misty like. 'CITRENE ONYX DEMONDQISE TATRUESTIA SMITH I HAVE A PROTECY FOR U."

"wut"

THE OCEAN IS GONE AND U MUST BRING HIM BACK, DA SMITH HAS TOOK THE 2AVES." Sed da voice.

"?!" I ran to the wate rbut it was still there "u sed it was gone!" Sed sadly vut the water was still there and locked normal. Den the water got ruff b/c posiedon was mangry!

"Nerrr weres my bf?) angtsed Annie. Bit i new the truth... PERXY WAS MISSING!


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen look its 13 thats grate rite its like the most goffik # ever

.who shuld go on da quest?" Assed Kiron.

"Me i go b/c i heart Perxy!" Yellowed Anabeth.

"Citifn has to go b/c she got the profeccy."sed Pipper frank mcdonald.

"I go?!" Scremed lEo. "Uh... noithing."

So thennwe went on a quest to get perxy but before hwe culd go there was quake!11! 'Oh noes we forgot SATIN!, we all sed. Can't leave witout satan!

so den we killed a Hermes girl an chanted 'BLOOD BLOOD GALLENS OF DA STUFF. Over and overr till da girld blood disapparated nd da sky went dark. Den we laffed 'saftan says ya so lets go!,

twas time to save PERXY!


	14. Chapter 14

Chater 14.

this is RAbia and sorry this took soo long. Been busy w/ sumer reading an shit

"Les's save percy!' Imshooted. And we ran of an stole a charriot thingie and went on da quest! "Hes probably in wathington dc b/c thats tha capital..

So Annybeth flew da chariot limo thing to dC and I sat in da back with leo. Idk why he was there cuz hes kinda stupid but whatevs. Hes had a tuff life and if i had fEELings id probs feel bad for HIM so i tried not to be too awesome eo he wont feel bad. His daddy was reely ugly and his momma like died or something (i think there waz fire or somethin tho and thats a cool way to die) and also he smells like fire. Its a good smell but i didnt want to seem creepy so i acted mean anyway.

"Were we go now that were in WashINGToN!" Asses Leo genteely.

"Methinks hes not by water so perhaps hes underground or shit." Wisely spoketh Annie. "Hey there's a METRO STATion! !1!1

So den we went into da station but the escalators were going the wrong way and this one lady tried to shOVE me out of THe way. I was anout to get all up on her case but b4 I could use my magic this reely hot guy shoved ehr down the escavator! I gassed! Twas... VALDEZ!


	15. Chapter 15

Chater 14.

this is RAbia and sorry this took soo long. Been busy w/ sumer reading an shit

"Les's save percy!' Imshooted. And we ran of an stole a charriot thingie and went on da quest! "Hes probably in wathington dc b/c thats tha capital..

So Annybeth flew da chariot limo thing to dC and I sat in da back with leo. Idk why he was there cuz hes kinda stupid but whatevs. Hes had a tuff life and if i had fEELings id probs feel bad for HIM so i tried not to be too awesome eo he wont feel bad. His daddy was reely ugly and his momma like died or something (i think there waz fire or somethin tho and thats a cool way to die) and also he smells like fire. Its a good smell but i didnt want to seem creepy so i acted mean anyway.

"Were we go now that were in WashINGToN!" Asses Leo genteely.

"Methinks hes not by water so perhaps hes underground or shit." Wisely spoketh Annie. "Hey there's a METRO STATion! !1!1

So den we went into da station but the escalators were going the wrong way and this one lady tried to shOVE me out of THe way. I was anout to get all up on her case but b4 I could use my magic this reely hot guy shoved ehr down the escavator! I gassed! Twas... VALDEZ!


	16. Chapter 16

15

"Ermigerd Valdez ur so hawt!" I screech beutifcally. Den I blush b/c dat sounded reely dumbass. "But, lick, im hotter."

"yeah yeah whatevs" he rolled his eyes, "i know where Perxabet is.,

"NO U DONT U LIARR!?" Screamded leo. We ignored him cuz he was a godamned idiot and a _disgace to SATAN."_

 _"Where?" I asked, wanting noting more tan to find and make out wit perxy._

 _'he in_ nEw MEXHICO mi amigas." He smirkked. "Lets take da metro!"

So we al piled on da metro and nbody else was there and dem Annybeth went to drive itl. So twas jus me nd Leo nd Vadles.

Couldnt help it... i ponced on dem and we had sex!1!11!


End file.
